In The Cards
by Mimi The Muse
Summary: Wilson visits a fortune teller at the hospital fundraiser. H/W


Title: In The Cards Author: Mary Ann Summers Rating: PG-13 Fandom and Pairing (if there is one): House, House/Wilson Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Just borrowing. Don't sue me.  
Summary: Wilson visits a fortune teller at the hospital fundraiser.

A/N: Thanks to my friend Autumn for a little held with Tarot meanings. You rock my socks, girlie!

-------

After the success of the Monte Carlo night for the hospital fundraiser last year, they decided to go for another gimmicky ploy this year. Only this time they wanted to raise even more, so they decided to go with a carnival theme so people would bring their kids and obviously spend more money. Wilson thought it was a little hokey, but he went and dragged House along with him even though the other man complained almost non-stop the first two hours they were there.

After trying their hands at a few of the games, they came upon the fortune teller's booth. Wilson glanced in and saw an old woman with dark, beady eyes dressed in gypsy garb and sitting before a spread of cards on the table. He didn't recognize her and he nudged House lightly, motioning to her.

"Looks like they might have gotten the real deal. I don't recognize her."

"Phft!" House snorted. "There's no such thing as a real fortune teller, idiot."

Without giving a reply, Wilson went into the tent and watched the woman before him for a few moments. He could hear House come in behind him, but he decided that acknowledging him would probably make him be even more of an ass.

"I'll tell your fortune. Twenty dollars." She said firmly in a tone that made it clear there would be no haggling on her fee.

"Well..." He looked down at the cards skeptically, then shrugged. "It's for a good cause, why not?"

Wilson tried to ignore the loud scoff that came behind him as he handed the woman a twenty dollar bill and sat down in the chair in front of her table. House came to stand directly behind him, curious even though he would never admit to it. Both men watched as the woman, apparently quite the showman, waved a stick of incense around a deck of brightly colored cards before shuffling them. She closed her eyes for a moment, seeming to murmur a prayer.

"Now..." The woman opened her eyes and focused them on Wilson's. He felt a slight shiver as her gaze seemed to penetrate him. Of course, that was probably just his imagination takling, but there was still a feeling he didn't quite like and he found himself fidgeting.

"Okay, I paid the twenty bucks." Wilson sighed impatiently. "What do the cards say?"

"The Fool..." The fortune teller set a card in front of Wilson.

"The cards say you're an idiot." House interuppted her, motioning to the card. "I could've told you that."

"And the lovers..." She continued cripsly as she set a card down beside the Fool.

"So he's going to get laid?" House scoffed. "Well isn't THAT a surprise. The biggest panty peeler at the hospital is going to get some fuzz. Remarkable!"

"There's a third card." The woman glared at House and set it down cross wise on top of The Fool and The Lovers. "I suppose you have something smart to say about Judgement?"

"Other then someone who pays twenty bucks to have his fortune read is using poor judgement, nope, not at all." House replied cooly.

"House, at least shut up long enough for me to hear what it means, okay?" Wilson snapped at House. He wasn't superstitious, but he'd always been taught that things like Tarot were best to be left alone. Of course, that made him even more interested in what the cards would say, even if he was too sensisble at heart to believe them.

The woman's dark eyes went to House briefly for a moment, making sure he was really going to stay quiet, when she was sure of it she made a big show of staring first at the cards, then at Wilson. She cleared her throat and waved her hand over the cards before finally beginning to speak again.

"The Fool is a card of infinite possiblities. It's a card of new beginnings, but the Fool already has all he needs with him, he just needs to realize it. And The Lovers...this is card of love and strong attraction. You have fallen in love with someone, and you must be with this person no matter how far it sets you off of the path you thought you would be on. Without this person you will never be complete."

"Judgement..." She tapped the card laying across the other two with a bright red painted finger nail. "Is how it will happen. You will come to terms with the past. There will be a great transformation and renewal."

"Well..." Wilson searched for something to say. "That's very interesting. Thank you."

"Don't forget it, Dr. Wilson...you will never be complete unless you let yourself be with the person you love this very minute."

"I won't," He said quietly as he left the gypsy tent, House trailing behind him. How could he forget that there was someone he had hidden feelings for? This person had been in his life for nearly twenty years, had been the reason he couldn't ever be completely happy with any of wives, and at the same time was completely unaccessiable. If this person knew how he felt the best thing in his life could come tumbling down, becaues having this person for a friend was better then not having him at all.

Suddenly Wilson didn't feel so much like a carnival and headed for the parking garage. He wasn't surprised to hear House coming behind him, they'd car pooled together to the hospital that night. He was surprised, however, when he stopped to unlock the driver's side door and House's hand was on his shoulder.

Wilson lifted his head to ask House what he wanted when he felt the other man's lips crash into his roughly. He was shocked for a moment, then gave into the kiss. They parted after a brief moment and House kissed him again immediatly. This time, however, there was no roughness. It was smooth as silk and almost brutally tender. When they parted this time, Wilson was flushed and slightly breathless.

"What...what was that for?" He asked, completely shocked.

"Completion." House replied simply, his blue eyes twinkling in the dim light of the parking garage. 


End file.
